


Cheers!

by roswyrm



Series: Happy Holidays! [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Toasting, UGH., also should i actually tag everyone, bc like., cheers yall!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: December Twenty-Fourth: Wonder - Gift





	Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> the gift is everyone's smiling face.

"Cheers!" announces Azu, "To Hamid, our host."

"Cheers to Azu," interjects Sasha, looking a little embarrassed, "our heart."

"To Sasha!" cries Grizzop. His champagne nearly sloshes out of his flute in his excitement to get to his feet. "Our... I don't know what she is, but she's still pretty great!"

Everyone laughs at that.

"To Grizzop." Wilde looks directly at him across the table. "May _you_ never change." 

Grizzop nods in approval at the pronoun. He and Wilde may not get on _great,_ but they're working on it.

"To Wilde," Zolf chimes in drily, "everyone's favourite prick."

More laughter.

"To Zolf," cheers Saleh, "who's only threatened me once this evening!"

Zolf ignores the look Hamid gives him.

"To Saleh," smirks Saira, putting a hand on her big brother's shoulder, "who isn't roaring drunk. For once."

The twins hold up their flutes, filled with club soda. "To Saira!"  
"Our favourite sister!"

Mr Gusset gets to his feet, swaying, flute already empty. "To Ishak and Ismail, who listened to all of my mechanical talk without complaining!"

Hamid laughs. "To Mr Gusset, who didn't mind having the twins foisted upon him."

Another round of laughter.

"Cheers to _us!"_ calls someone.

"Cheers!" everyone choruses.

**Author's Note:**

> the wonder is nobody setting the damn place alight. i'm on tumblr @roswell-the-wrongdoer come talk to me


End file.
